


Personal Space

by ZomBrie



Series: Ghosts of Sinner's Past [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reader-freeform, but before you're ready to acknowledge your feelings, deeper into the relationship with this one, like after alucard stops outright hating your very existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomBrie/pseuds/ZomBrie
Summary: Request #86: "Am I scaring you?" and #22: "You can scream if you want to."For the very first time, and maybe not the last, the count breaches the metaphorical chasm between you two.[Alucard/Gender Neutral Reader]





	Personal Space

“Am I scaring you?”

There’s a brick wall against your back, flush and unyielding no matter how flat or how hard you press your palms against the cool stone, and though only a part of your brain is acknowledging this still you try to mould your spine to it. In front of you is the big, open nothingness of the manor’s basement, with all of the candles and all of the lights snuffed out and your only exit- a set of wooden doors whose location has been lost to you now- slammed closed and tight. All manner of light is gone, the darkness having swallowed it whole because that’s the way He prefers it. 

And then there’s Alucard, taking step after agonizingly slow yet way too heavy step into the space around you, in front of you, near you, something that He’s _never_ even attempted before but here He is. Encroaching on your personal space. You keep believing that He’ll stop soon, that He’ll respect the invisible (and unspoken) boundary that He established some months back and remain close enough for your human sight to be able to set Him apart from everything else in the dark yet far enough that neither of you will feel violated by the other’s energy. But He takes another step, and then another, and you quickly realize that He’s not stopping His advance nor is He slowing His gait. And His eyes, a brilliant shade of blazing red, are boring straight into yours.

“Answer me, revenant.”

It isn’t until the tip of His boots nearly bump into your slippers, His energy and His presence intermingling with yours, and you’re standing face to chest with all 6′3″ of this primitive power that He finally ceases. It’s the closest you’ve ever been to Him and it fucking scares you.

Not Him… well not Him _entirely_. But _this_ , this close proximity where the stifling humidity of His energy is blanketing over your clammy skin and it doesn’t even bother you as much that it’s become such a constant in your life; the fact that your stomach churns and your heart ever so slightly flutters, neither in an unpleasant way, whenever He looks at you as of late; the fact that He’s _willingly_ , of His own accord, shrunk the space between you two until the air sparks and tingles in a way that sends your instincts berserk. Somewhere, somehow, there’s been a shift in this dynamic you share with Him, and that is what terrifies you.

In mere moments His fingers, long and slender and crooking at the tips into sharp peaks, rest just a hair’s breadth away from the column of your neck; your skin prickles there as His warmth, however slight it may be, curls around your racing pulse. And not once during this entire encounter has His eyes strayed from yours.

“Do I scare you…” Alucard says in a hushed voice. It’s not meant to calm you. It doesn’t calm you. “… little hunter?”

There’s a knot in your throat that you try to swallow, and you can practically _hear_ His fingers twitch. You can’t trust yourself to speak without sounding screechy or winded (or breathless) so you opt for a quick head shake as an answer.

The backs of His knuckles ghost over your skin until they’re under your jaw, His thumb tilting your chin back so that the front of your neck is exposed to Him. A growl rumbles from deep within His chest, rolling and bubbling and shaking your body almost, and while your legs begin to tremble He lowers Himself until His breath puffs in your ear. Hits the corner of your jaw. Lingers on your pulse.

You feel feverish. You feel scared. You feel… excited.

“You can scream if you want to.”

Shuddering and gulping for breath, you close your eyes instead.

**Author's Note:**

> a/u: so i'm currently working on another request but because my dramatic ass has to be extra af, it kinda got away from me. hence why this is the only new content i've cranked out in... W E E K S. send help. i'll probably revisit this sometime down the road cause it's not exactly what i was going for. send some kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
